


Begin Again

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Part 2 of "A Hallway Love Story" but can also be read alone.Cyrus and TJ finally go on their first date.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Month prompt: I love you.

“This is happening… this is really happening…”

“Cyrus, calm down,” Buffy said.

“You’ll be fine, it’s just a date,” Andi added.

A shirt flew out of the closet and onto the floor… the seventh shirt in the last twenty minutes.

“Just a date?! I don’t even know how I got one!”

“Well, to summarize, you were trying to get away from Ethan, asked TJ to kiss you and when he didn’t, you kissed him, and then he told Ethan that he was your boyfriend and in order to keep up your pretense of dating, he asked you to dinner,” narrated Buffy. “And plus, this entire week, you two were holding hands and he walked you to class and kissed your cheek and-.”

She was interrupted by an 8th shirt following the last one and joining its brethren on the floor.

“I just don’t get it! Why did he ask me to dinner?! It’s not like he showed any interest in the three years we’ve known each other!”

The two girls snorted in disbelief. “That’s what you think,” they chorused, eerily.

Cyrus poked his head out of his closet, brow furrowing. “What do you mean by that?”

“You mean you never noticed the way TJ looks at you like a starving man and you’re the last chocolate-chocolate chip muffin on Earth?” Buffy said, matter-of-factly.

“Everyone could tell he has a crush on you, Cy,” added Andi.

“But… isn’t he straight?”

“You kissed,” Andi pointed out.

“Because I stupidly made the first move!”

“He still kissed you back and then asked you out to dinner. We were watching, Cy. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He was so happy and I bet if he could, he would have done a pirouette in the hallway.”

Radio silence.

And then a soft, “Really?”

“Really!” Buffy said with a laugh. “Now, come out!”

Taking a deep breath, Cyrus finally stepped out of his walk-in closet to the soft gasps of his friends. After seven shirt changes and three pants changes, he finally chose a light blue plaid button-down, a navy-blue sweater, and dark jeans. He gestured to himself.

“How do I look?” he asked, nervously.

“Very handsome,” Buffy stated.

“TJ will not be able to keep his eyes off of you,” said Andi.

Cyrus headed for the mirror on his bedroom door and looked himself up and down. He didn’t look too bad.

Running his fingers through his hair, he fixed his dark brown mop as best as he could before applying a spritz of cologne to his collar.

Finally, he was ready. At least, physically.

Mentally, however, he was an anxious mess.

“Cyrus! Your date is here!” called his mom from downstairs.

Fast as lightning, he turned towards his friends, panicked. “He’s here. Oh my god. Guys, he’s here.”

His breathing started coming in pants as the two girls rushed to his side, doing their best to help him breathe.

This was really happening.

He was going on a date with TJ Kippen. The boy he had been in love with since Middle School.

Oh god, he was going to faint.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t TJ’s first time at either of the Goodman’s houses. Back when they were in Middle School, he always hung out with Cyrus at both of his houses, depending on who the younger was staying with that month. And so, along the way, TJ got to know both sets of his parents and he was proud to say that all four liked him. They thought he was a good influence on their overly-cautious son. 

So, he wasn’t nervous at all when he rang their doorbell and waited, patiently, with a boquet of flowers in his hands. He was aware that Cyrus wasn’t a girl who would melt at the sight of flowers, but he had a feeling that the gesture would be appreciated anyway.

The door opened and Cyrus’ mom greeted him with a, “Hello, TJ! It’s wonderful to see you.”

“Good evening, Dr. Goodman,” he replied, politely as he entered the home.

While Cyrus’ mom called for Cyrus, TJ made small talk with Cyrus’ stepfather about school and his future college plans. He had a vague idea of what he wanted to do and it was nice to hear another adult's opinion on it who weren't his parents or the school guidance counselor.

“H-Hey, Teej.”

The athlete turned his head towards the staircase and his breath caught in his throat.

It was like Cyrus was moving in slow motion as he descended the stairs. The younger always looked cute but that night, something about his aura just... glowed. And it made TJ’s heart beat fast. The fact that they were going on their very first date might have contributed to that.

TJ had always regretted not coming out to Cyrus around the same time the younger came out to him. He regretted not asking him out and not asking him to be his boyfriend. He regretted pretending like he wasn’t head over heels in love with him since Middle School.

He was going to change that.

“Hi,” he said, softly as Cyrus walked up to him. “You look… wow.”

Cyrus smiled, shyly. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

TJ had gone the whole nine yards – a green button-down that his sister told him matched his eyes, a formal black suit jacket, slacks, and black leather shoes. He even eased up on the hair gel, allowing his hair to look more like its natural mess – Cyrus mentioned once that he liked it that way.

“These are for you.” He handed the younger the bouquet.

Cyrus stared at the flowers. “Yellow roses and purple lilacs…” he breathed. “Thank you, TJ.”

He handed the bouquet to his mother.

“So, ready to go?” TJ asked.

Cyrus nodded.

While he gave his mother a hug, TJ promised his stepfather that he would have Cyrus home by ten o’clock, the latest. He even spied Buffy and Andi peeking from behind a wall by the stairs and he gave them a little wave and the two girls flashed him a thumbs up.

Then, taking the younger’s hand, he led him out to his car for what he hoped would be a memorable night for them both.

 

* * *

 

When Cyrus imagined his date with TJ, he thought they would just go to The Spoon for dinner and that was that. It was really the only affordable place where all kids and teens of Shadyside hung out at.

So when TJ pulled up to a fancy-looking Italian restaurant, he couldn’t help his jaw from dropping.

“We’re having dinner here?” he blurted out as the older parked.

“Yeah, is that okay? You like Italian food, don’t you? They have really good lasagna.”

Cyrus’ stomach was fluttering with butterflies. “Y-Yeah, this is fine. I just… thought.”

TJ’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t think I was gonna just take you to The Spoon, were you?”

“Pfft… No…” He looked down at his button-down and sweater ensemble. "I might be a little underdressed."

"Nah, you look perfect."

Cyrus blushed.

TJ flashed him a knowing look before chuckling as he opened his door. “Come on Underdog.”

Dinner was, suffice to say, pleasant. The lasagna, like TJ said, was fantastic. And the atmosphere was... quite romantic. There were candles on the table, TJ ordered a bottle of sparkling apple cider, and they shared a chocolate lava cake. More than once, TJ had reached out across the table to hold his hand.

They talked about school, their friends, and which new Panic! At The Disco song was their fave off the new album. It wasn’t exactly a getting-to-know-you kind of first date, seeing as they’ve known each other for a couple of years now, but more of a getting-to-know-more-about-you. And Cyrus truly was having an amazing time.

If this was what dating TJ felt like, he wanted to do it all the time.

After dinner, Cyrus thought that was the end of the date and he felt almost disappointed that it had to end. But, to his surprise, TJ had taken a different turn.

“Are we going somewhere else?” Cyrus asked, watching the buildings and trees outside through the window as they passed them.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. There’s somewhere I want to take you,” TJ answered.

That somewhere was the park.

Though it was late, the place wasn’t quite as dark due to the streetlights and the bright crescent moon in the sky.

TJ took his hand again (Cyrus had lost count at this point and just went along with it) and led him down the familiar path. There were barely any people out except for a few joggers and some couples on their own dates. They fit right in them, actually.

After a minute or two of walking in comfortable silence, they stopped.

“Here we are,” TJ announced, gesturing with an arm.

Cyrus’ breath hitched. “TJ…”

Letting go of his hand, the older boy went over to one of the swings and sat down. He looked up at Cyrus, expectantly.

TJ had led them to the swings. THE swings. The swings where they had their first real conversation. The swings where TJ first pushed him to reach for heights he never thought he would before. The swings where Cyrus realized that TJ was a not-so-scary basketball guy.

“This is where it all started for us,” TJ said, beginning to swing lightly. “I was on this swing and you were on that one and you were singing that song that still gets stuck in my head, sometimes.”

Chuckling, Cyrus settled on said swing and began to move on time to TJ’s swinging.

“I thought you were going to make fun of me,” he revealed. “It surprised me when you didn’t.” He looked at him, questioningly. “Why didn’t you?”

For a moment, TJ was silent, as if reminiscing. “I guess… I just… needed a friend.” He smiled at Cyrus. “And you were exactly that to me. You’re my best friend, Underdog.”

Cyrus’ heart twitched in pain. Of course, he was just a friend. He was always a friend. Who was he kidding?

“But…” TJ continued. “Eventually, you became more than that.”

Shocked, Cyrus dug his heels onto the ground, stopping his swinging. “Wait… what?”

Also pausing his swinging, TJ got on his feet and stood in front of him, looking determined.

Heart racing against his chest, Cyrus looked up at him, waiting for an explanation, the seed of hope in him suddenly opening up.

“Cyrus…” TJ was visibly nervous by the way he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “Do you have any idea… how in love I am with you?”

Cyrus gasped, his eyes widening. He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.

TJ continued, looking more confident now. “I love you, Cyrus. I don’t know how it started or when. At first, it was just a crush and I tried to get over you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But, when you kissed me the other day… all those feelings I thought I buried… they all came rushing back… and I just couldn’t let another opportunity pass.”

Cyrus still couldn’t find the words so he could only keep staring at the athlete in front of him, a million emotions taking over him and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

In front of him, TJ took a deep breath. “I know you only kissed me to get rid of Ethan. But, I need to know… how do you feel about me? Because if you don’t feel the same way, then we can forget this happened and go back to just being friends but I’ll still be your fake boyfriend if you need me to be and-.”

Cyrus flew off his seat and moved forward, pressing his lips to TJ’s in a firm kiss. His arms wrapped around the taller boy’s neck, pressing himself against him to get as close as possible.

TJ liked him. No, TJ _loved_ him. His not-so-scary basketball guy _loved_ him. Since Middle School. At the time Cyrus was pining over his feelings for him, TJ was doing the same.

God, how ridiculous were they?! They lost so much time. But, no matter. They could still start over.

Cyrus had never wanted any other guy as much as he wanted TJ. Cyrus had never fallen so hard and fast for any other guy the way he fell for TJ.

The need for air eventually became too great and Cyrus reluctantly broke the kiss, but kept himself close.

Meanwhile, TJ was breathing hard and his green eyes were hazy as they looked at Cyrus with so much affection.

“Do you have any idea how in love I am with you too?” the younger boy said, cheekily. “Since Middle School. But, I couldn’t tell you. I thought you were straight. You didn’t say anything when I came out.”

TJ pressed his forehead against his. “Because I was a coward. I was too scared to take a chance because I didn’t want to lose you. And I regret it. I’m sorry, Cyrus.”

Cyrus shook his head. “It’s okay. What matters now is that… we know. And… we can start… if you want.”

“Yes,” TJ said, too quickly and too excitedly that made Cyrus chuckle. “Please.”

Cyrus smiled. “Wanna be my boyfriend? My real boyfriend and not my fake one? And we’ll hold hands for real and give each other real ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ kisses and talk on the phone all night and say ‘I love you’ and-.”

TJ interrupted him with a kiss and Cyrus practically melted in his arms.

He could get used to this.

“Yes,” TJ whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

It was finally happening.

Their love story could finally begin, though if you asked Cyrus, it truly began a long time ago, with a muffin and some swings.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Roses = Friendship  
> Purple Lilacs = First Love


End file.
